pokeshipping birth of octuplets
by handymanshipper
Summary: it is what it says it is. if aren't fan of pokeshipping don't read. There is tiny bit of contest and handyman shippings also. It is part of set up for my personal future of these characters. Rated T while don't go into graphics about the birth the birth is still mentioned enough to be cautious.


pokeshipping birth of octuplets

authors note: I got weird message with last similar story. If you don't know couple in title leave now. this is another Pokémon anime story and you will waste your time. it is set in my future for the characters. there will be mentions of two other ships in this because there is a little overlap of 3 births I am working with right now.

disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon people own. if I did Ash wouldn't be a kid anymore.

We open with Ash brining Misty a microwaved breakfast of prepared meal family and friends had made them because they aren't trusted to cook they don't even own a stove.

Misty said," Ash this bed rest is driving me crazy and I feel like a stupid balloon. And why am I on bed rest anyway?"

Ash replied," Misty you have eight babies inside of you and you are 8 in half months a long do you really want to deliver more prematurely then you have to. you will get out of house for doctors appointment at hospital tomorrow."

Misty said, "ugh in stupid wheelchair and it isn't fun time and it is hot as fudge this July. I know it is to get these things we are going to have a healthy as possible but I am miserable and bored."

Ash asked, "How can we make you not bored without disobeying doctor's orders?"

Just then pikachu scampered up onto the bed and looked for a scratch then let out a cha his signature sound of contentment then layed down by Misty.

Misty replied, " I don't know. You know how I am. "

Ash said," Yeah I married you I wouldn't have without knowing you. I also know you are lying to me. This isn't boredom what's really bothering you?"

Misty replied, "So you caught on to me. I am worried about our nieces and nephews they looked so tiny and the doctor put me on bed rest my next appointment when they where only couple days old. I am glad my sister Daisy is ok now."

Ash's replied," Misty you do know they are improving day by day. May and Drew are living in hotel near by hospital now cause it is time for her to begin to be kept an eye on. and Drew is making sure Daisy and Tracey are eating. and am sure he is driving May crazy."

Misty said," How on earth did we all get pregnant so close together and end up with more then one?"

Ash replied, "It happens."

Just the pysduck waddles in dragging azurill covered in paint.

Ash asked, "pysduck did you do it?"

pysduck shakes his head. Ash and Misty wonder what on earth azurill was doing. but are thankful pysduck caught it though there where probably track marks all thru the house. Ash got up scooped up azurill and brought it to there bathroom and ran a bath to clean up azurill. Pikachu got up off bed knowing there where track marks and got his little mop and instructed pysduck to sit with Misty. Pysduck sat with Misty while Ash and pikachu cleaned things up. By time it was finished Misty had dozed off for a nap. It was around lunch time.

Ash chuckled softly knowing Misty was more exhausted the she realized. The pregnancy was taking toll on her. He was really studying on pregnancy stuff because after seeing what happened with his sister in law and brother in law he was terrified and was determined to try and keep Misty as safe as possible.

Ash, pikachu and pysduck all had lunch together. then the rest of Pokémon where fed. Then Ash sat and read his book till he heard Misty crying.

Ash ran upstairs to Misty and asked, "What's wrong?"

Misty replied, "I am just so scared of everything."

Ash said, "Explain."

Misty said," I feel like someone is going to die we all had to many babies inside. And while I know Daisy is ok I know she will never be back 100 percent."

Ash hugged Misty said, "We have best hospital around for these kinds of pregnancies. Misty I promise Daisy will be fine. Sure her memory won't always be clearest but she isn't in any danger. And as far as our nieces and nephews go. reports are good they are gaining strength. As far as are good friend May it is to soon for anything to happen and she was marked clear to travel here. and as far as our little ones you know the doctors at the hospital have done everything to get them strong and you have kept them in very well thus far. I highly doubt what happened to Daisy will happen to you. It is just precaution to check every week so don't miss any emergency signs."

Misty wiping her tears away ask, "Why am I on bed rest then?"

Ash said, "Because a your exhausted you slept since noon and it is now 5 and you don't realize it. B because they figured you out and don't want you falling and getting hurt because of your need to do stuff."

Misty replied, " I feel better now thank you Ash. So how many friends are working there way this way to set up billion things."

Ash said," Honestly I don't know. I gave Brock control over all those detials. and some how Drew decided he and maybe May will help our family out in hospital. He called me and told me that. I don't know if Brock told him or what. I am going to go nuke are dinner. I will bring you extra since you slept thru lunch then we can watch movies till we fall asleep."

Misty nodded.

The next morning July 13th they woke up and went for Misty's appointment.

Doctor H after checking Misty over said, "I want to deliver you today? I was hoping we could wait but I don't think it is safest idea to wait."

Misty said, "I think we kind of knew it was coming. If I have to am ready as can be."

Ash asked, "What time are you going to deliver her?"

doctor H replied, "2pm."

Ash and Misty nodded. Misty was checked in. Ash went to make few phone calls as well as talk to Daisy and Tracey. He wasn't aware May and Drew where delivering Daisy and Tracey's breakfast before May's apt to start her turn.

After running around Ash went to Misty's room.

Misty said, "Ash in few hours we will have eight babies."

Ash said, "I know and probably pack this hospital. I just didn't try to talk Brock out of it. four people are already here well because they have to be. Mom and professor Oak have been debating on if they want see Daisy and Tracey's babies. Then said since yours will be joining theirs they can no longer keep themselves away."

Misty said, "Brock is so weird. Not entirely sure on Oak's logic ever. Your mom doesn't know with my sister what her role is. But grandbabies are the perfect logical for her to come see and can see my sister's kids to. Now I don't get to eat till 2 hours after the C-section ugh."

Ash said, "I wait till you eat to eat."

Misty said, "Ash no go ahead and eat when whomever hands you a sandwich I want you in that room when I get C-section no curtain peaking and no fainting or else."

Ash said, "Yes mam."

It wasn't long before hospital was filled with people as frankly they all wanted to see all the babies but no one knew how much was ok with Daisy and Tracey as they only sort of knew them well except for professor Oak and Delia but they didn't want to be stepping into roles they really weren't knowing just enough. Delia her grandbabies where perfect excuse. As far as professor Oak he was just there he really had no excuse and Ash said sure though he had no clue why professor Oak wanted to see his babies.

The C-section went smoothly. Ash obeyed Misty reluctantly. There babies where shown as delivered then taken to be cleaned up examined and whatever else needed to be done.

Daisy and Tracey where watching theirs when Ash and Misty's came in. Tracey took Daisy to seat telling she was tired.

Now that Ash and Misty where back in Misty's room.

Ash asked, "Misty how do you feel now that are babies are on the outside?"

Misty replies, "Weird. and I hope news is good."

Right on cue a nurse came in and said, "At the moment your eight are doing good right now they are small but just need a little bit of oxygen right now. as you both know day by day things change. You need to fill out there birth certificates with there names."

The girls names where Diana, Dakota, Destiny and Dylan. The boys names where Samson, Seth, Storm and Saul.

Of course a crowd of people came to visit. They where allowed short visit.

2 years later Ash and Misty where laughing at there 8 little ones running around at there 2nd birthday. Each child had there own Pokémon hat to easily be told apart.

The End. 


End file.
